Baby Snape
by Autumn-Fire-Zone1
Summary: How would Severus Snape react to not only Harry Potter coming to Hogwarts but a baby sister that he never knew about that was friends with Harry as well. AU
1. Decitiful Molly & Ginny but Ron is not

**Title:** Never A Quiet Year & Baby Snape

_**Author:**__ Rayne-N-Blood & co-author Autumn-Fire-Zone1_

_**Rating:**__ T (to be safe)_

_**Pairing:**__ none _

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing. _

**Summary: **During a detention in the Forbidden Forest, a Possessed!Quirrell has a couple of minutes with Harry, Ron and Hermione at his mercy_. "You have slain something pure and defenseless to save yourself and you will have a half-life, a cursed life, from the moment the blood touches your lips."_ _spoke Ron shaken a bit._

**A/N:** I may use lines directly from the book. No plagiarism intended. This is a combine with Baby Snape.

Part of _**AspergianStoryteller **_Challenge fic: Blood of the Innocent Challenge.

_"For oh," say the children," we are weary,_

_And we cannot run or leap;_

_If we cared for any meadows, it were merely_

_To drop down in them and sleep._

_Our knees tremble sorely in the stooping,_

_We fall upon our faces, trying to go;_

_And underneath our heavy eyelids drooping_

_The reddest flower would look as pale as snow_

_For all day, we drag our burden tiring_

_Through the coal-dark underground;_

**By: Elizabeth Barrett Browning (1806-1861)**

**Prologue: **The Deceitful Molly & Ginny; not so deceitful Ron.

The Dursleys had to leave early to arrive in time for Dudley's surgery so Harry was at the train terminal over an hour and a half before it left. Well that would ignore most people, Harry realize he would need that time to find the train as they person he had asked had laughed in his face. When a family of red-heads came through; they were noisy and Harry instantly knew they were witches and wizards. He found it suspicious how the mother was yelling about muggles and what the train number was. Even if she didn't attend Hogwarts, she had at least one child that had attended for a few years. He looked to be stuck up and pompous and that would describe Percy Weasley. Harry decided it was best to stayed hidden and listened to them.

After the oldest of the three children went through, all was left was the two youngest a boy and girl and their mother.

"Where is Potter? That dotty woman Figgs said that should have arrived about this time," said the young girl while the boy stood away from them as if embarrassed.

"Maybe someone helped him through so find him and befriend him. Remember Dumbledore said you had to keep him on the side of the light and away from people like Draco Malfoy," said the mother before turning toward her young daughter. "Don't forget to make sure he think of our family as his so it would be easier for you to get him to like you and you can marry him and our family can get ahold of his money,"

The sister and mother spoke some more before going through the barrier.

"So Potter, are you going to attend Hogwarts now that you know what to expect," said a voice from behind. Turning around, Harry saw a girl that reminded him of Wednesday Addams right down to the braided pigtails and the demented look that could almost past for an innocent face. She was deathly pale with blood red lips, dark eyes he ever seen that held no warmth and was a bit tall for her age with an athletic type of build. She would be a dark beauty when she was grown.

"No, but what other choice do I have," said Harry.

"You can be homeschooled but by your appearance I see that you are not being taken care of properly. You could flee to another school but Dumbledore wouldn't like that very much. So you can always go to Hogwarts and give them hell," said the girl.

"Who are you?" asked Harry.

"Hermione Snape," said Hermione offering her hand which Harry shook.

"Are you related to the Potion Professor. I met him in Diagon Alley," said Harry.

"Yes, I am related to him as he is my brother but I never met him though," said Hermione.

"I guess I will attend Hogwarts and give them hell," said Harry.

"Spoken like a true Potter. Now let's go stash our trunks on the train and visit some of the shops to give you a new look," said Hermione. For some reason, Hermione felt pulled toward the small boy. She felt a connection to him that was unexplainable like he was the friend that she always wanted.

"So I guess you heard my mother and sister plan for you. Here is some advice don't drink or eat anything my sister or mother give you as my mother when she was younger she was prone to using love potions. She got into serious trouble and almost expelled from Hogwarts," said the red haired boy.

"What's your name," asked Hermione.

"Holden Reginald Prewett but everyone calls me Ron,"

"Well I think we can trust you. Now let's go stash our trunks and avoid those two and come with me," said Hermione.

Making sure to avoid the Weasleys, they picked a compartment near the Prefects as few people would be in them and people would less likely to bother them. After magically locking the compartment, they headed back to the muggle world. Hermione taught Harry and Ron, how to shop for themselves and how their Gringotts keys would work in the muggle world. Harry was happy to finally to have clothing that could fit him and was brand new. While he didn't have a problem with secondhand as long as they weren't worn out or Dudley's old castoffs; he was content.

Ron was glad as well to not be wearing worn out hand-me-downs from his oldest three brothers. As his oldest brothers Bill and Charlie had at least decade in age difference and Percy six years, his clothing was also out of style. Molly and Arthur could have purchased him new clothing but Molly would always overrule Arthur as Ron had an inheritance that she was angry that she couldn't touch. Ron was really Molly nephew by her brother Gideon Prewett, who married a wealthy pureblood witch. Her name was Elizabeth Vertis, who was the last in her line. She didn't like Molly and made sure that in the event that something happen to her or Gideon that she wouldn't be able to touch her child's money.

They shopped at more than clothing shops but went into other shops as well such as stationery. Harry wasn't fond of the quills and in wells but didn't think to use really stationery that was much easier to use. By the time, they were finished both Ron and Harry acquired quite a number of items. The train station was busy so they didn't notice the three children. Though Harry was dressed differently, he still felt a little unsure of himself. This was a whole new world for him and he felt ill prepared despite Hermione's reassurance and promise to give him as much information as she could on the six hour train ride. The three loaded up on the train and began their journey.


	2. Chapter 2

**BABY SNAPE**

**"Dumbledor what is going to happen to Professor Snape in the mean time" said Hermione as she watched the adorable little Snape eat. Out of the corner of her eye she spied Malfoy coming. **

**"Why Mr. Malfoy it is nice of you to join us," said Dumbledor " Miss Granger since you and young Malfoy are head boy and head girl you will be taking care of him"**

**"Taking care of who" said Malfoy**

**"Professor Snape the accidents in potions turned him into a 3 year old and he will be like this for awhile so you two will be responsible for him during this time" said Dumbledor with smiled aimed at little Snape.**

**"Yes sir" said Hermione and Malfoy**

**"Dumbledor what are we going to do with during classes; most of them are not safe for a little boy to go to" said Hermione **

**"Well I thought of that until Severus is back to normal you to will be excused from classes but your work will be given to you" said Dumbledor. Hermione just about laugh at Malfoy's disappointment in the fact they still had to do work.**

**"Hermione, I want to go out and play" said Severus with this look that could break your heart.**

**"Okay, we will in a little bit" said Hermione **

**"Who is that" Severus said pointing at Malfoy.**

**"That is Draco Malfoy and he and I are going to take care of you for a little while" said Hermione. Malfoy was not happy with the fact that Hermione used his first name. The look on his face caused her to go into a giggle fit.**

**"Why are you laughing Hermione" said Severus**

**"At Malfoy face" she said between giggles.**

**"What's wrong with my face" said Malfoy who pouted a little. Which caused her to laugh even harder. The three guys just watched the most brilliante witch laugh uncontrollably for about 5 minutes.**

**"Hermione are you alright" said Severus who looked very worried.**

**"Severus I am sorry and yes I am fine, how about we go get dress and go outside okay" said Hermione. Now composed.**

**"Okay" said a very excited Severus.**

**"Dumbledor what are we going to do about his clothes" said Hermione**

**"Well we can put a charm on some of his and you two can go shopping for some later" said Dumbledor**

* * *

**_PLAY_**

**__**


	3. Chapter 3

-1Hermione took Severus outside to play. She decided to let him go play with Fang and Hagrid. When Severus first saw Hagrid he was scared but Hagrid scooped him up in his arms and tickled him. He won Severus over. He showed Severus Fang. Severus and Fang was running around and playing. It was getting close to dinnertime.

"Severus come on lets give you a bath so we can go and eat" said Hermione.

"Okay bye Hagrid and Fang see you later" said Severus. He walked beside Hermione. They got to the heads dorm and Hermione gave Severus a bath. Hermione ended up getting a bath to. Severus was splashing water everywhere. After Hermione dressed Severus and gave him some toys that Dumbledore must have brought up. Hermione changed clothes and cleaned up the bathroom. After she finished she sat down and played with Severus until she heard a knock on the door. She went and opening it hoping it was Draco. It turned out to be Ginny. Hermione walked and immediately noticed Severus.

"Hermione what a precious boy. Who is he" asked Ginny.

"It is Prof. Snape. Neville's potion caused Prof. Snape to turn into a 4 year old" said Hermione.

"He is so cute. How could something so precious looking be so evil" said Ginny.

"Well he is not evil. My theory is something horrible happened to him that changed him. He been so sweet and call him Severus" said Hermione. Ginny walked over to him and started to play with him.

"I am not suppose to talk to strangers" said Severus.

"I know but I am friends with Hermione. I am Ginny" said Ginny.

"I am Snape. I like your red hair" said Severus.

"Why thank you. No one has ever really compliment my hair before" said Ginny. Ginny gave him a hug and went to talk to Hermione.

"Are taking care of him all by yourself" asked Ginny.

"No Malfoy is suppose to be helping me" said Hermione.

"Tough break I will help you" said Ginny.

"Thanks but it is not your responsibility. It is mine and Draco's. He is going to help me if he likes it of not" said Hermione.

"Well I am starving. Lets go get something to eat" said Ginny.

"Severus you can play with you toys later. It is time to eat" said Hermione.

"Okay" said Severus running over to Hermione begging her to pick him up. She picked him up and walked to the Great Hall. Hermione and Ginny spotted Harry and Ron. They walked over and sat in their usual spots. Hermione sat Severus down between her and Ginny. She got him a plate of food and helped him eat.

"Hermione whose baby" asked Harry.

"This is Prof. Snape. Neville's potion turned him into a 4 year old" said Hermione.

"Man and you are stuck with him that is bad" said Ron.

"Not at all he is quite sweet" said Hermione.

"Isn't he adorable" said Ginny helping feeding him.

"Yeah I guess" said Harry.

"Harry and Ron he is an innocent baby. You two should know better than to hold Prof. Snape behavior against Severus" said Hermione.

"We are sorry but it is hard to be civil with a man that has torture you for the past 6 and a half years" said Ron.

"I understand but I expect you to treat him kindly for now. Remember he is going to remember everything that happens when he turns back into Prof. Snape" said Hermione. The boys realize that could be a problem.

"Dumbledore expects you to take care of him all by yourself" asked Harry.

"No Draco is suppose to be helping me but I see he has other things on his mind to do" said Hermione looking at Draco filling up a 4th year girl Ravenclaw. Harry, Ron and Ginny looked at it with disgust.

"He should be thrown into Azkaban for that. She is a child. He is sick" said Ron.

"I know that is so disgusting" said Ginny.

"I know but know one is going to stop him" said Hermione.

After they finished dinner they went outside. Harry had hid broom and flew Severus around. It started to get late and Severus was getting tired. Hermione took him to the heads dorm to got to sleep. Hermione put him to bed and went into the living room to do her homework. Hermione attacked her essays. She was halfway done with her 4th essay when Draco walked in drunk. It was around midnight.

"Draco where have you been. You know you was suppose to help me with Severus" said Hermione.

"Oh leave me alone Granger" said Draco stumbling toward his room. Hermione turned him around and began to yell at him. Draco did the unthinkable he slap Hermione. Hermione was shock then she got mad. She punched Draco in the nose and caused him to fall down and hit his head on a table. He was trying to get up. Hermione got him to a couch and looked at the damage. She healed him and left a hangover potion for him. She covered him up and gather her stuff and went to bed. She woke up early the next morning. She looked at her face and it was bruised. She was going to let him see what he did. Hermione saw him holding his head. Hermione walked over to him and handed him the hangover potion. Hermione cradle his head in her lap until the potion started to kick in. He felt like her baby at the moment. He looked all vulnerable and helpless. Hermione rocked him until he started to feel better. He got up once he was feeling better. He noticed her bruise cheek.

"What happened to you" asked Draco.

"You should know you did it" said Hermione.

"What did I do" asked Draco.

"You came in here drunk and we got into an argument. Then you slapped me. I punched you in the nose and you hit the table and cut your head. Don't worry I healed your wounds" said Hermione.

"Why didn't you heal yours" asked Draco.

"I thought you didn't hit me so hard. I guess I was wrong" said Hermione going to her room. She returned with her stuff to take a bath with. She went into the bathroom and took her bath. Draco was sitting on the couch deep in thought.

_I can't believe I hit her. I mean I don't like her but I would never want to hit her. I never think I would turn into my father. I swore I wouldn't ever strike a woman. I am a gentleman._

_No you not you struck that little mud blood._

_I was drunk I couldn't control myself._

Draco argued with himself for awhile. He decided he would make it up to her. Hermione came out of the bathroom. Her face was still black and blue. He decided to get her something. He walked over to her and healed her face.

"You don't want anybody to see your handy work" she said before going into her room. Draco flinched at the harshness in her tone. She had always believe he was a monster. Now she had proof that he was. He was his father. His father would get wasted and beat up on him and his mother. The good thing he was now dead. He had killed his father during the war. His mother was quite happy. He would write to her and asked what to do. He wrote his mother and told her he had messed up big time with a girl and wanted to make it up to her. She wrote back and said take her on a picnic and get her favorite things. It will make up for everything. From what he had observed Hermione had a thing for strawberries. He went to the kitchen and had the elves to have a picnic basket ready about 3 p.m. Severus had woken up and Hermione gave him a bath. She took him down for breakfast. She haven't seen Draco. She didn't care she was too mad at him for last night. She took Severus back up to the heads dorm after breakfast. Hermione had work to finished before she went back to class. She was finishing the essay from last night when Draco came out of the bathroom. He walked over to Hermione.

"I am sorry about last night. I have never wanted to strike you. It is against my code. I don't believe in hitting women. You must understand that" said Draco.

"Well you prove yourself wrong last night" said Hermione bitterly.

"I will make it up to you. Lets got to Hodmeade to go get Severus some clothes" said Draco.

"I guess so. He do need some play clothes" said Hermione. She put away her stuff and got Severus ready to go to Hodmeade. They went and got their passes from Dumbledore and left. The carriage ride was quicker than expected. They went into the clothing store and got Severus measured for his clothing. He wasn't very happy about that but he stayed still. Everyone was stopping them as they was walking down the street. The told them how cute their kid was. Hermione and Draco didn't feel like correcting them. It was about 11 a.m. and they rode back to the castle. Hermione went and put away Severus's things. Draco played with Severus. Around 3 Draco said he had to go do something. He came back 15 minutes later. Her gathered Hermione and Severus and took them to a secluded spot by the lake. Hermione was surprise when see saw a picnic set up. Draco led them over to it. He helped Hermione and Severus settled down then he sat down. Hermione was surprise that he had gotten different strawberry treats. Hermione started with the chocolate covered strawberries. Severus and Draco were eating strawberry ice cream. They ate all the food and laid down and relaxed. Severus soon dozed off.  
"Draco this was a wonderful treat. I am sorry I been so harsh to you" said Hermione.

"It is okay. I deserved it. Hermione you know I wouldn't never hurt you" said Draco.

"I know. I trust you with my life" said Hermione. Draco knew she meant every word of it.

"I am so glad. That you feel that safe around me. I gives me great pleasure" said Draco.

"I happy it does. Draco will you promise you will not get drunk again. You are a different person when you do" said Hermione.

"I promise I want" said Draco. Hermione was about to say something when Severus started to scream. He was mumbling things. Hermione picked him and cradle him in her arms. Severus woke up he was crying.

"Mommy daddy don't leave me" said Severus clinging to Hermione.

"Severus it is going to be alright it was only a dream" said Hermione. He calmed a few minutes later.

"Severus what was your dream about" asked Hermione.

"Death eaters came to my house and took me away, they killed my parents. I was taken to Voldemort. He placed me with these horrible people. Please don't make go back. I will be good" said Severus.

"Severus I am so sorry we want send you away. We love you. Everything is going to be alright" said Hermione.

"We want let no death eaters near you" said Draco. He patted his head.

"I don't like sleeping. I always have horrible nightmares" said Severus.

"It is okay. You are safe now. Believe me if anyone comes after you. They will suffer a horrible gruesome death" said Hermione.

"Yeah you don't have worry about anything anymore" said Draco.

"Can I call you mommy and daddy" asked Severus.

"Why do you want to call us that" asked Hermione.

"Because you two remind me of my parents. Maybe you two are my parents resurrected" said Severus.

"It is okay with me if you call me daddy" said Draco.

"You can call me mommy if you like" said Hermione.

"That is great we are a family" said Severus. He looked so vulnerable and helpless. Hermione promise as long as he was a child no harm would come to him. He was hers and no one messed with Hermione's things. Draco felt the same way. He didn't know that Severus was taken from his family and placed in another. He made a promise that he wouldn't let any harm fall upon his makeshift family. He hugged Hermione and Severus they were more of a family than he ever had. His mother was nice and loved him but while her father was alive she spent most of the time depressed. She tried to be a good mother but with Lucius around it was hard. She was punished for any kindness Lucius saw her show him. He was left very bitter. Voldemort was in hiding after many of his death eaters turn against or were killed and put into Azkaban. He was somewhere gaining power. Draco gathered the picnic up while Hermione held Severus. They headed back to the castle. Luckily they avoid everyone. Hermione set Severus with his toys.

"Draco you want some help with the work it is do soon. Soon we have to go back to class" said Hermione.

"I know I haven't even looked at the work" said Draco. He groan when he realize how much it was.

"I help you" said Hermione.

"It is going to take forever" said Draco.

"I know what you mean. I have only done for essays" said Hermione.

"That is more that I have done" said Draco.

"Lets hit the books" said Hermione. They started to get to work. Hermione was halfway through the work and Draco wasn't far behind. Hermione stopped realizing the time. It was time for dinner.

"It is time for dinner. We better get going" said Hermione.

"Lets not we got finish this. It isn't long until we got to finish this. We can make dinner ourselves" said Draco.

"Okay how about some macaroni and cheese" said Hermione.

"Sounds good to me" said Draco.

"I have it done in a little bit" said Hermione. About 15 minutes later she had the food ready. Hermione brought it at and set it on the table. She got Severus and help him eat. Draco watch this. He was amaze how such behavior come so natural to her. Hermione noticed Draco staring at her.

"Why are you staring at me" asked Hermione.

"I am just wondering how your motherly behavior kick in all of a sudden" said Draco.

"Well I don't know it just do. You want to feed him" asked Hermione.

"I will just mess it up" said Draco.

"I doesn't matter you just have to practice. Anyway I baby-sit a lot over the summers" said Hermione. Hermione helped Draco feed Severus. Draco was very impress with himself. He seem to come to it naturally. Hermione observed him. He had long shoulder length platinum blonde hair. He had the most beautiful stormy grey eyes. He was 6'4. He was lean and muscular. He was very handsome. Hermione could easily find herself getting lost in his eyes. They were hypnotic. He drew her interest. The stormy grey eyes held secrets and pain. She wanted to know it all. Draco notice Hermione studying him. He find her quite cute when she was deep in thought. She was about 6'1 with honey brown hair. Her hair had lost it bushy appearance. It fell just below the shoulder in nice long ringlets. She had hazel eyes. She had a toned curvy figure. She was very nice to look at. Especially her backside. It was nice round and plump just like her breast. She had legs that went for miles. Hermione was very attractive. Many guys liked her but she was more interested in school than boys. She had broken a few hearts. She held something secret behind her façade. She had a side of her that he long to see. They stare into each other eyes until Severus interrupts them.

"Mommy I want you and daddy to play with me" said Severus.

"I would love to" said Hermione.

"Me too" said Draco. They played with Severus until he wore himself out. Hermione took him to her room and tucked him into bed. They kissed him goodnight and left.

"We better do as much work as possible because I get the feeling Severus is going to want a lot more attention" said Hermione.

"I think you are right" said Draco. They started on their homework. About 5 hours later they stop working. They were tired and hungry. Draco went into the kitchen and pop some popcorn. Hermione was rubbing her neck from the tension of spending so much time doing homework. Draco set the popcorn on the table. He began to massage her shoulders and neck to release her tension. Hermione enjoyed it. He made he lay on her stomach as he began to massage the rest of her. His tender caressing of her limbs made Hermione melt into his touch. After he was done Hermione was a little disappointed.

"Now it is my turn" said Draco helping Hermione up off the couch. Hermione sat on his butt with her legs on both sides of him. She very tenderly massaged him. She loved the feel of his chisel body underneath her hands. She was enjoying massaging him when he turned so he was facing her. He pulled her into a very passionate loving kiss. Draco gain entrance to her mouth. He explored her mouth with is tongue. Her love the taste of her. Hermione was now laying on top of him. They kissed until they heard a knock on the door. Hermione and Draco straighten their clothes and made themselves look presentable.

"Who is it" asked Hermione.  
"Drakey pooh it is me Pansy" said Pansy.

"Damn it I don't want to see her" whispered Draco.

"He is not here" said Hermione.

"Do you know where he is" asked a very impatience Pansy.

"No I thought he was with you" said Hermione. They heard Pansy storm off. They giggled at this. Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione and pulled her into a kiss.

"You are an incredible kisser" said Draco.

"Thanks" said Hermione. He lifted her up and took her back to the couch and sat her on his lap. He kissed her demandingly. He drunk up her essence. They kissed what felt like hours. They broke apart to get some air. They was going to start another make out session when they heard Severus call for them. They went into Hermione's room. They turned on the light and saw that Severus been crying. He told them he had a dream that death eaters had killed them. Hermione and Draco comforted him. Severus wanted them to both stay with him. Hermione made the bed bigger. She went and change into short shorts and a loose tank top. Hermione slept with Severus in front of her and Draco behind her. Hermione snuggled up with her boys. Draco held them both tightly.


End file.
